1) We now have a B-cell marker that identifies B-cell antigen present in all rheumatics. 2) We have a partial sequence of the gene for the marker and it contains 2,646 BP and encodes a unique helical coil-shaped protein of 77Kda. 3) We are continuing our studies of nephritogenic proteins in APSGN sera, and biopsies and have shown that the nephritogenic protein is streptococcal exotoxin B.